User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Death Battle Fanon Fighting Game
There's only room for around 12 characters. Anyone who doesn't make it will be in the background on stages or appear in story modes. So yeah, I'm working on a DBF Fighting Game. I'll be making mostly custom sprites, stages, and maybe (if I get the software) soundtrack. It'll use the MUGEN engine and hold 12 characters so of course not everyone will make it in. I'm probably only using users who can transition well into a fighting game and meet specific requirements. So here is who I have so far... Arigarmy Sprites: Concept stages Voice: Considering options Theme: '"Bizarre Bastard" '- Drums, bass, electric guitar Move Concepts: 34% Character Type: I'm thinking of a rush, having Ari be rather quick and be able to combo and deal damage rather easily. This means lower frames but less power. Galactic Attorney Sprites: Solid concept Voice: Considering options Theme: '"In the Case" '- Traditional GAMetal instruments Move Concepts: 15% Character Type: I feel GA should be a set-up. GA will be able to set-up something (I dunno yet) to trigger his combos. Attack+Attack+Attack+Activation+Attack+Attack+Attack+Activation+Attack+Attack+Attack 5555thExplosionMage Sprites: Concept stages Voice: Nayu (MUGEN) Theme: '"200% Mixed Fun!" '- Kazoos, xylophones, piano, harmonica Move Concepts: 68% Character Type: I think I should play as more of a keep-away character. I'd create walls, supports, and a few set-ups just to keep the opponent away. More or less a ranged character. Hellfire King Char Sprites: Solid concept Voice: THE ACTUAL CHAR owo Theme: '"Flames of Time" '- Drum heavy, electric guitar, (other instruments unknown) Move Concepts: 95% Character Type: I'm thinking Char should be a character who pushes opponents to the wall with his attacks. Being a heavy hitter with insane knockback. Para Sprites: Concept stages Voice: Considering options Theme: '"Stopping Pain" '- Choir, violin, piano Move Concepts: 10% Character Type: Another rushdown WarpyNeko Sprites: Concept stages Voice: Considering options Theme: '"Setting Sun" '- Instruments unknown Move Concepts: 5% Character Type: I believe Warpy should focus on arial combos and be able to warp across the screen and up the screen. Hipper Sprites: Concept stages Voice: Considering options Theme: '"Shack Dreams" '- Piano, harp, flute Move Concepts: 7% Character Type: I believe Hipper should be able to take beatings and come back from them with ease. Hipper would be able to heal himself and take major beatings and deal amazing damage. However, he'd be awfully slow. Aqua Sprites: Concept stages Voice: Considering options Theme: '"Quiet One" '- Instruments unknown Move Concepts: 18% Character Type: I'd say Aqua would be a glass cannon. She'd be very delicate but can just DESTROY. Boomstick Sprites: Solid concept Voice: Considering options Theme: '"Bust the Cap" '- HEAVY METALLLLLLLLLLL Move Concepts: 65% Character Type: Likely a ranged rushdown. Wiz Sprites: Solid concept Voice: Considering options Theme: '"Logical Calculation" '- SPACEY AND ALIEN-LIKE Move Concepts: 3% Character Type: Ranged set-up TOTAL SLOTS LEFT! 2 OSHITWADDUP I need people to nominate each other (not themselves) to get in. When nominating please explain why that person should make it into the game not because "they're nice" and stuff like that. I want you to explain how they should play, how their story could be like. To be quite frank, finding people that could fit well was hard enough as it was and having to sift through "ME!" comments is just not going to work out. You can nominate up to three people and I'll have a seperate blog with a poll and a list of all the ideas people threw out for each person. Once I get really far in developement with the game and have it almost ready for release I'll likely work on the nominated characters as characters that can be swapped into the game. Each with their own theme, stage, and of course story. BECAUSE EVERYONE DESERVES TO HAVE SOME ROLE! Category:Blog posts